


Capture

by Spannah339



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Prompt: Charrie A has been kidnapped. Other charries must find them before time runs out for everyoneJJ is missing and Jackieboy Man is determined to find him, no matter the cost.





	Capture

 

              It had been a hard year for Jackieboy Man. He had been overworked defeating a rather significant threat and had been looking forward to coming home and relaxing – or at least having a little less to deal with.

              He hadn’t expected to come home to find his small family cracking at the seams and a hidden monster of some kind picking them off one by one. If he had known what was happening he would have come home sooner – he would have protected his friends.

              But because he hadn’t been around, Jack was in a coma, Schneep had escaped a near-death experience which had changed him, and Chase had isolated himself and was obviously struggling.

              And now JJ had gone missing.

              He was sitting on his bed in a t-shirt and boxers, computer on his lap and papers spread about. Sam was sleeping at the end of the bed, but Jackie ignored the pull of slumber. He had to find JJ before it was too late – before the monster did anything to him. He had lost track of time, so focused on the job at hand. He had to do _something_.

              A knock at the door pulled him out of his clue hunting and he grunted an acknowledgement. The door was pushed open and he glanced up to see Marvin enter.

              The magician rubbed his eyes – he seemed to have just woken up. Jackie wondered ideally what time it was. It didn’t matter – he could sleep after JJ was safe.

              “Have you slept at all?” Marvin asked, stepping into the room. Jackie shrugged, turning back to his computer.

              “I need to find Jamie before something happens to him,” he said shortly.

              “Jackie, it’s 5 am. Have you slept since he went missing?”

              “I don’t need sleep, I need to find him!” Jackie snapped. He sighed closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. He was tired, Marvin’s concerns were well-founded. He hadn’t slept much since Jamie had gone missing – barely 3 hours over as many days. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I’m worried for him.”

              “I am too. But running yourself to exhaustion isn’t going to help him.” Marvin sighed. “Look, get some sleep and try again tomorrow – you might do better then.”

              Jackie sighed as well, considering. The bed he was sitting on was very comfortable, and he was tired. Besides, he had set up his computer to alert him if there were any clues and a lot of what he was doing was refreshing pages in the hopes of finding another trail he could go down, another webpage he could explore. And nothing had come up recently.

              So he nodded slowly, trying to ignore the guilt that was steadily growing larger. Marvin was right – he needed rest, at least a little. But as he began to stand, lifting his laptop and stretching his legs, the machine pinged slightly.

              Heart pounding and trying not to get his hopes up too much, he dropped back down and checked the notification. An email – an email with no title or sender.

              “What is it?” Marvin asked, suddenly by his side. “Is opening that a good idea?”

              “There’s no better ones,” Jackie said, clicking it.

              He tensed, not quite sure what to expect. A message appeared, above a slowly loading image. Jackie quickly read the message, deciphered the letters between the scattered font.

 

F͔ͯͪͭ̆̆i͓n̜͍͚̓ͦͪ̍d͚͛̿̈ ͙h̺͖͚̞͆͋̏ͫ̋̉i̲̭̝̺ͬ̓̓ͤ͌͗ͥm̵̜͓͔̗̯͈̊̒̿͆̃ ̺̟̺̯̠̺̒͟ĩ̜̣̖̦͂ͨ̅͂̎͡f̡͎̝ͪ̃́ͩ ̡̙̭̦ͨ̉̃ͭ̾y̗̖̠͈̖͌ͧ̂ͮͥ̃o̦̣̺̹͙͓ͭu͉͖̦̓͐̌ ̬̳̀̄ͪ͌͞ď̠̮̝ͤ̋͗ͯ͆͞ͅa̴̒̌͑͂r͍̱̞̉̄̃́̋͛̂͟e̛̻̳͎͑̎ͧ̑̎

 

              The image finally loaded – an image of Jamie, bound to a chair, his eyes wide and full of fear. Jackie sat back, running his hands through his hair and cursing under his breath. Then hurriedly stood and rushed towards his desk, almost tripping over cords and waking Sam in his haste.

              His fingers flew over the keys, focused as he was on tracking the email. He waved Marvin’s questions away as he searched using the skills he had learned to pinpoint the location of the sender. His eyes darted across the screen as he followed trails, desperately trying to find the source of the message before it was too late.

              Finally, he stopped, staring at the screen, hardly daring to believe he had been able to do it. The source of the email came from a section of old factories across town. Jackie jabbed a finger on the screen, satisfaction filling him.

              “Found him,” he said. Then he stood, pushing Marvin aside in his rush to grab his suit.

              “Woah, hold up – you know this is a trap, right?” the magician asked. Jackie shrugged, snatching his suit from where he had hung it on the door of his wardrobe.

              “Trap or not, it’s the only lead I have.”

              “Well then… I’ll go get ready.” Marvin turned to leave, but Jackie called him back.

              “No, I’m going alone,” he said. Marvin shook his head.

              “No way – that’s what he – it – whatever – wants. I – it’s picking us off one by one, isolating us. If you go alone you’ll be next.”

              Jackie frowned, gripping his suit tightly. He opened his mouth to say what he was thinking, then paused. Finally, he spoke.

              “It’s better than you being next,” he said quietly. He couldn’t cope with losing another friend – with someone else he loved getting hurt. He couldn’t cope with being the reason someone else close to him was damaged.

              “I’m not letting you go alone, Jackie,” Marvin said. When the superhero looked up at his friend, Marvin had a strange look about him. He was dark, his eyes hard, a flicker of flames dancing over his fingertips.

              Marvin could look after himself. Besides – the backup might be useful.

              So Jackie nodded.

              “Alright,” he said. “Suit up.”

 

              It was dark inside the factory. Jackie didn’t fear the dark – in fact, he usually enjoyed the silence it brought. But this… this dark was foreboding, evil even.

              And even the bravest of heroes was afraid of what was in the dark.

              He stepped forward slowly, hoping Marvin got the power on soon, wary, nervous. He slowly pushed open a door and found himself in the large, dark, factory floor. A glow of light shone from across the room.

              Ready for anything, he stepped forward slowly, eyes and ears alert for anything. He stepped softly, his shoes making no sound on the floor as he made his way towards what he was beginning to make out as a number of computer monitors.

              A glance at his watch told him that Sam would soon have the power on and Marvin was nearly finished his part of the plan. He stepped forward again, making out the shape of a figure sitting in front of the screens – screens that were showing nothing but static.

              He stepped forward and the screen suddenly dimmed. Automatically, he dropped into a fighting stance as the figure slowly began to stand. Then it turned and Jackie let out an involuntary gasp.

              It was JJ. His hat was missing, his suit tattered, his hair a ragged mess. But what was most off-putting was his eyes. They were dark, cold, emotionless.

              He stepped forward, his movements jerky and strange – almost like someone else was controlling him. The screens behind him began flickering and fear began to grow in Jackie.

              “Jamie?” he asked, but his friend gave no sign that he had heard. “C’mon man, it’s me. We gotta get you home.”

              JJ kept moving, and Jackie suddenly realised he was holding a knife. The fear grew and he stepped back. He didn’t want to have to fight his friend, but the way things were headed it looked like he might have to.

              The screen suddenly stopped flickering and turned off, plunging the room into darkness. Jackie’s heart was beating quickly and he tried to calm himself but couldn’t. He could hear Jamie moving around him but didn’t know what to do.

              Pain suddenly burst from his arm and he let out a cry, clasping his hand to the now wet wound. Jamie was attacking him. He spun, holding off from landing a punch in an effort to not hurt his friend. But as he did, something collided with his face – a fist – and he stumbled back, dazed.

              He couldn’t see his attacker, and even if he could he didn’t want to fight back. He was going to fail again. He was going to let his friends down again. He couldn’t do anything.

              Laughter suddenly echoed through the room, causing Jackie to jump. The laughter was creepy, insane, _wrong_.

              “Y͎̅͊̃̎̂̕ͅͅö̜̳̿̽ͤ̒u̜͍͢ ͓̳̐t̩̺͕̞̃̕h͓̝̑ͫ̽̎͐͢o̘̲̤͕ͯ͒͠ú̹̈́ͪ͠ͅg͑̏ͨ̒͐̈́h̦͈́̐ͦ͋ṭ͔̹̦̿ͦͤ̊̑ͭ̓ ̷̉͌͆ͦy͉̗̯o̰͇͓̲̰̲͐̔ͦͫͥͅų̜̙̮̄ͨͦ̿͌ͨ͊ ͈̰̭̫̺ͧͨ̆̓̃cͤ͆o͕̱̫̮ͩ̓͐͗͌ú̴̬ͮ͒ͭ̏l̈́̂͏̯d͇͋̇ ̥̳̩̻̟͎̜̔͛̄̉s͎͖ͬ̒ͨ̔ͪ͢a̡͉͙̝v̠̫͈͚͍͆̽̾͒̌̆e̮̬̞̟̙̥ͭ̽͡ ̞̹̪̻ͮͬ͟h̟̝͚̺͎͋͒̇̉i͐҉̫̝͇͈͎̯m̳͖͖̘̤̠͈͗̈́͠,” a voice whispered. Another punch to his stomach knocked Jackie to the ground.* He gasped for breath, fighting back the tears in his eyes and bracing himself against the floor.

              “Į͙ͪͣͫ̔t’̤͍͉̳̱̝͍̎͋͛ͮ́̋š͋̾͑̅̋̆ a̢͎̺͔͓̝ͥͬ̊͛͛͐̿l̷ͥl͉̟̯̖̞͎͕͗̋͆ͯ͊ͣ͆ ̘̠̮̎ͧ͞y̌o̲̙̤͌̌ͫ͋͗̋͛ụ̮̰͒̿r̝͎̰͐̒̓ͯ ͓̮̦͔̟̈́ͪ̑͞ͅf̉ͮa̪̟͍̺̜̥͘u͙̯̥̟̣̮ḻ̯̤̼̳͍͂̅ͫ̃̓̂ţ̱̺̼.” The voice echoed through the room, distorted and crazy. _All your fault_. It was his fault. It was his fault he hadn’t been able to protect his friends. He should have been there for him. He should have done something. But now he was going to die by the hands of a friend, now he was going to abandon them again.

              Something grabbed his hair and dragged his head back, causing him to gasp in pain. He struggled, not wanting to die quite yet. But a blow from the butt of the knife to the back of his head dazed him. Cold metal touched his neck, and he fought back a shudder. He was going to die.

              But as he resigned himself to that fate, the lights suddenly flickered on, flooding the room with light. He blinked, his eyes adjusting and pain throbbing through his head. But the knife didn’t hesitate, and a sharp pain burst through his neck.

              “Stop!”

              To his surprise, JJ listened to the loud voice that burst through the room. Jackie looked up to see Marvin standing on a balcony above the floor, Sam floating above him. His cape was flowing behind him and his eyes glowing under his mask, a green flame burning above his hand.

              “Jameson, let him go.” Marvin’s words were cold, dark, and Jackie felt JJ hesitate. Taking the chance, he kicked out behind him, knocking JJ’s legs from under him. That gave him a chance to break free, collapsing not far away, one hand cupping his bleeding neck.

              He allowed himself only a moment to recover before pulling himself to his feet, using the computers behind him to steady himself. Marvin leapt down from the balcony, his cape flaring out behind him as he fell, landing in a way Jackie had to reluctantly admit was better than anything he had ever done.

              Jamie turned to face the magician, his face still expressionless, his movements still jerky. Marvin didn’t hesitate, striding towards him. Then, just out of range of the knife still clasped in his friend’s hand, he held out his own.

              “Sleep,” Marvin said, and Jamie collapsed, the knife clattering to the ground. Jackie felt himself collapse as well, now the danger was gone. He slid down the machine behind him, hurting. But JJ was safe.

              “You alright?” The superhero opened his eyes to see Marvin crouching in front of him, his mask pushed on top of his head. Jackie nodded, accepting the hand offered to him and allowed Marvin to help him up.

              “Thanks,” he said slowly. “I – I would have been dead…” he trailed off.

              “You don’t have to do it alone, Jackie,” Marvin said. “Let’s get him home.” He said, nodding in the direction of the motionless Jamie. Jackie nodded, leaning on his friend for a long moment.

              The monster was picking them off one by one. But if they stuck together maybe they could stop it.

             


End file.
